The Lucivans
The Lucivans, individually called Lewis Lucivan and Lindsey Lucivan, are a husband and wife assassin duo, who have strong ties to the Evolved Society The Lucivans were responsible for a series of killing in Erradan, attributed to a killer called "The Butcher of Whitechantry". They also owned the Old Lucivan Manor, a base of operations for the Evolved Society. The Lucivans' crimes were put to an end when they faced the Crimefighters. Lindsey was captured, and Lewis was killed by Coatl inside Old Lucivan Manor. Background Lewis Lucivan Lewis was the only son of Lesley and Priscilla Lucivan. The family's fortunes had dwindled, since they hadn't adapted to the burgeoning industrial age. The parents didn't expect their family to remain a part of the aristocracy for much longer, so they sent Lewis to train in a respectable profession. He attended The University for a few years, studying natural sciences, before moving on to the Steiner Institute to train as a doctor. However, it was soon discovered that Lewis was stealing corpses from the morgue to perform experiments on them. This was discovered when Lewis successfully managed to reanimate a recently deceased corpse using alchemy and electricity. The reanimated man spent his brief return screaming at the top of his lungs, before dying abruptly five seconds after coming back. The screaming had alerted other surgeons, who promptly kicked Lewis out of the Institute. For a while Lewis wallowed in boredom, since his parents wouldn't let him do any of his scientific experiments, after what he'd done. So he snuck out of the manor and enjoyed Erradan's night life. He met unlicensed doctors and alchemists, and learned from them. He fought violent ruffians in the shadiest corners of the city. He even started to fight in underground fighting pits, and earned some money from this. The Lucivans were running out of money, and had to abandon their enormous manor in favour of a large townhouse, to save money. In an effort to restore the family wealth, they sent Lewis, who was now 21 years old, to various parties and aristocratic social events, in the hope that he would find a wealthy woman to marry. Instead, he found Lindsey VanDorn Lindsey Lucivan The VanDorn family were far from a prominent family in Varawyn, though they were fairly wealthy. Lindsey was the youngest of four siblings, and so had very few responsibilities to uphold the family name. She studied Alchemy and Mechanics at the Varawyn Military Academy, and joined the Imperial Engineers at 17. At the Imperial Engineers, Lindsey was trained in combat, though never had to employ these skills during this time. After proving herself talented, she was given all the materials needed to begin inventing her own designs. However, almost three years later she was kicked out of the Imperial Engineers for creating weapons that were deemed "needlessly cruel". These inventions and their blueprints were destroyed, and have never been recovered. Lindsey sometimes attended fancy social events with her siblings, though she had very little interest in them. However, at one of these events she met Lewis Lucivan. Partnership Shortly after meeting, Lewis and Lindsey were infatuated with each other. They snuck outside of the event and chatted all throughout the night. Afterwards, Lewis moved to Varawyn, to be closer to her, under the pretense of studying at the Varawyn academies. A year later, it was obvious that Lindsey was pregnant. A hasty wedding was arranged, and the pair moved in together in Varawyn. Their daughter, Violet Lucivan, was born in 20.70. Since money was running out, the couple began working in the laboratory of Lord Earnest Kelsing. However, Lord Kelsing was a member of the Evolved Society, and slowly started introducing his underlings into the society. He saw promise in the Lucivans, and so brought them along to a gathering, where they listened to a speech from Baron Conroy Pendlehurst. The speech completely indoctrinated them to his goals, and from then on they became members of the Evolved Society. The Evolved Society Returning to Erradan, with financial backing from the Evolved Society, the Lucivans began the efforts to reinstate themselves as aristocrats of the city. However, there was the small obstacle of Lewis's parents, who still held onto the Lucivan fortune. Lord Kelsing encouraged Lewis to kills his parents, so he wouldn't have to wait. Lewis was originally hesitant, but Lindsey agreed that it had to be done. A year later, Lewis killed his parents, though it was reported as a terrible accident. Lewis and Lindsey moved back to the old mansion. However, the Evolved Society encouraged them to pretend it was still abandoned, so that it could serve as a secret base of operations for the Society. Violet Lucivan Lewis wished to continue his experiments on death and reanimation, that had been interrupted at the Steiner Institute. he believed that when a body was brought back from the brink, they could bring things back with them. He performed a few experiments on people he kidnapped to perfect the process, and discovered that he was right. If the process was performed in a particular way with alchemical influence, to keep the body 'dead' for as long as possible without them permanently passing on, then the person would come back with mysterious new skills and capabilities, both mental and physical. He believed that repeating this process could create the perfect human being. And so, he and Lindsey began performing these experiments on their own daughter, Violet.